


Raspberrries

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [17]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 17</p><p>Prompt from Jenepod: Rory/Jess, future, raspberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberrries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod (Jenepel)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenepod+%28Jenepel%29).



Rory and Jess sat back to back on the floor of the bookshop. Half empty boxes and towering piles of books dotted the space around them. The shelves were mostly bare, but they were clean and newly labelled and the plan was to start organising the books on them after a short break. The two of them had been working non-stop for nearly three days in an effort to have their new shop ready for the grand opening on Saturday.

Jess shifted so that he was facing Rory and surprised her with a kiss. She tasted of coffee and raspberries.


End file.
